Turn off the lights
by AliDai
Summary: Han pasado meses desde la derrota de la Organización de los hombres de negro, y ha llegado el momento de que Ai finalmente se siente en una mesa para ser interrogada. Su estado mental se ha debilitado, y entonces llega la pregunta que provoca escalofríos en la piel de todos. Trigger warning: Referencia a abuso sexual, TEPT, y varios temas psicológicos, tales como ataques de panico.


**Hola chicos, vuelvo con un One-Shot para el fandom de Detective Conan, es una vuelta esporádica, sigo triste pero quería escribirlo. He estado pensando en hacer una historia corta en vez de dejarlo como One-Shot, pero no se.**

**Mi ship favorito en el fandom es el CoAi, pero esta historia posiblemente acabaría en un Shuuichi-Shiho, porque creo que podría funcionar de alguna forma. Pero como siempre no se que hacer.**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan no me pertenece. Pertenece a Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

Han pasado meses desde la caída de la organización, y sabía que iba a llegar el momento de tener un interrogatorio. Poseía mucha información, era algo necesario, y había pasado noches en vela dando vueltas en la cama pensando una y otra vez en que iba a sentarse delante de un desconocido a responder preguntas que jamás habría tenido que responder siendo Ai.

Pero ya no era Ai. Ahora solo era Shiho, y Ai ya no iba a volver. Aún así había decidido conservar el nombre, no era su cuerpo pero si lo era. Su psicólogo había dicho varias veces que las experiencias de disociación son comunes en personas con TEPT, pero ella no creía estar enferma. Simplemente estaba cansada de decidir si era Shiho o Ai. Sus pensamientos se habían vuelto demasiado difusos y contradictorios, y ahora la trataban como a una pieza de cristal. Le gustaría decir que fue fácil, pero no lo fue, derrotar a la organización, fue un horror. Tantos años de mentiras y dolor, de tendencias prácticamente suicidas y ataques de pánico cada vez que veía un Porsche negro. Cada vez que oía el cantar de un cuervo.

Y recordaba aquella vez que volvía con Mouri y Kudo, apenas unas semanas después de su victoria y vio un Porsche, y ella había caído. Tantos recuerdos viniendo a su mente solo con ver la marca y color de un coche, tantos gritos, jadeos, falta de aire. No hay aire, no había aire, no lo hay ahora. Tanta gente mirándole y tanto miedo en los ojos de Ran. Tanta compasión innecesaria por parte de Shinichi. Porque ahora era Shinichi. Se acabó Conan Edogawa.

No habló con nadie de ese incidente, y pasó las siguientes dos noches encerrada en casa del profesor Agasa. Tantos recuerdos ese dia, pero su mente completamente en blanco cuando empezaron a hacerle preguntas hoy, aun habiendo hablado con su abogado y agentes del FBI. Con cada pregunta tardaba mas en contestar, mas difícil era decir las cosas en voz alta, aun sabiendo como tenia que responer, y que Shinichi, su abogado, psicólogo, y los agentes del FBI que habían ayudado a acabar con la organización estaban detrás de ese espejo.

Pero ella no les quería realmente allí. No a Moroboshi Dai, o Subaru Okiya, o Shuuichi Akai, cualquiera fuera su nombre, no a Jodie Starling, ni a Camel, ni a James Black. A ninguno de ellos. Tal vez a Shinichi, pero definitivamente no les quería allí con la pregunta que le habían hecho.

-Nos has explicado que te criaste en la organización, prácticamente creciste allí, hasta la muerte de tu hermana. –El policía la miró tal vez esperando una reacción pero sus labios estaban pegados y no hubo ningún tipo de reacción. –A pesar de que tenemos algunas evidencias forenses sobre sus crímenes tenemos que tener claro en qué tipo de cosas estaban involucrados. –Nuevamente no hubo reacción. Ai seguía sintiéndose como un fantasma, su cuerpo siendo solo una funda vacía, un caparazón desocupado. -¿En el tiempo de tu estancia en la organización, alguna vez ocurrió algo con lo que te sintieras incomoda, mas allá de los experimentos y la violencia?

Una pregunta poco específica, estúpida y demasiado escueta. Las manos le temblaron aun mas sobre la mesa, y sabia que Shinichi acababa de fruncir el ceño, estaba segurísima de que si esta conversación continuaba podría adivinar todos y cada uno de los gestos de las personas detrás del espejo. Faciles de leer, al menos casi todos.

-¿Eh?

Es lo único que salió de sus labios en ese momento.

El policía decidió ser especifico, posiblemente en contra de las indicaciones de su psicólogo, al que había mantenido a raya desde la caída diciéndole exactamente lo que quería oír, lo que más podía alejarle de sus vivencias. Manteniéndose lo más distante posible. Ya era suficiente que Kudo supiese tantas cosas irrelevantes, sus inseguridades, sus miedos, no se las confiaría a un desconocido ahora. _Eso era personal._

-¿Alguna vez te forzaron a hacer algún tipo de actividad sexual? ¿Te tocaron, o te obligaron a propocionar…?

Ella dejó de escuchar en ese mismo instante. Las manos le habían empezado a temblar tanto que las escondió sobre su regazo, su mirada fija en la cara del interrogador, pero su mente al otro lado del espejo. Podía ver la cara de Kudo, parpadeando confundido ante la pregunta. Posiblemente nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el mero pensamiento de que hubieran podido abusar de ella.

Podia ver las caras de los agentes palidecer, podía verlo todo. Se sentía omnipotente pero no se enfocó en _ese_ hombre, ni en sus compañeros del FBI. Simplemente imaginó a Kudo. Ahora estaría enfadado, tendría un montón de sentimientos en su interior, se sentiría culpable, confuso, consternado ¿Por qué no le había hablado de ello? ¿habia pasado realmente?. Su silencio no era más que una nueva prueba de lo que le habían hecho pasar en la organización, y su reacción no había hecho más que empezar.

Sus hombros convulsionaron y empezó a sudar. Lo notaba en su piel, en sus manos, en su cuello, en su frente. Recordaba estar sola. Ahora estaba sola de nuevo. Hablaba con Conan a través del teléfono, intentando descubrir al responsable de algún asesinato. El profesor Agasa le estaba rescatando de la lluvia, tenía fiebre, y entonces estaba de nuevo en ese almacén, y Gin le disparaba cuatro veces. Sola en una chimenea, esperando a su detective favorito, encogida por el dolor.

Encogida en los asientos traseros del coche del profesor, saliendo de un taxi para confrontar a Vermouth, dejando mensajes de voz en el contestador de su hermana para oír su voz una última vez. Viendo los periódicos hablando de su muerte. Intentando hacer desaparecer una cicatriz emocional que cuanto mas curaba mas dolía. Sola en una chimenea. Conan atravesando la ventanilla de un autobús apunto de explotar para salvar su inútil vida. Aferrada a Conan mientras lloraba, porque no había podido salvar a su hermana. Su hermana estaba muerta. Todo cayendo a pedazos ante su mirada cuando pensaba en que Gin guardaba en su mente su cuerpo desnudo, como si fuera un trofeo. Las ganas de vomitar y de arrancarse la piel, de ducharse, la piel sucia, la mirada de Akemi.

La mirada de Kudo.

Sola en una chimenea.

El dolor en el pecho.

La incapacidad de respirar.

Y los gritos volvieron.


End file.
